orelislefandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Elf
Common Knowledge Solar elves in general love to mingle with other races. They enjoy learning about cultures not their own and absorbing knowledge. And while they will be the first to welcome a stranger, do not mistake their openness for idiocy, if given reason they see no problem in the use of violence as defense, although they really would prefer to just talk it out. Residence Sol Oas resembles the atmosphere of a desert, with the heat and dryness. While the cities flourish, in recent times only about 60% of the Solar population makes its home there. Whether families have moved due to the War effort, or just simply wanting to leave, the country boasts of its diversity in inhabitants, mostly scholars wishing to study the phenomenon of the Great Divide. There are eight main gates into the country, all patrolled and guarded, but welcoming to visitors. Citizens are required to keep track of their entries and exits, visitors are strongly recommended to have identifying papers. The Holy city of Tillsammans, called Skapare by the Lunar Elves, is located in the eastern part of the country, boarding Everspring and remains the cultural/religious hub (Neutral Land). Biology They have dark skin which ranges from ruddy orange to reddish brown. Their hair tends to be black or various shades of yellow. Human hair colors are not unheard of. Eyes are usually bright blue or green, but brown or black are also possible. Ears are 4-6 inches in length. They live for 1000 years, baring illness or injury and mature at 25. Religion/Culture After the Division, the lines of the Clans remained strong leading to the existence of the four main provinces and the subsequent thirteen main cities. For the first 500 solstices after the Divide, the Solar continued to govern themselves in the way of the Tribal. But more recently, through travel and research on different societies, a change was decided. Three Elders from each Clan are elected to serve in the main council from those who complete the exam. The exam is held every 50 solstices. They hold the main decision power, below them are those who completed the exam but were not elected by their Clan, they serve as advisors. The provinces are governed by the elected members from the Clans within, and the subsequent advisors. Celebrations are still held in the spirit’s honor during the solar eclipses and summer solstice. Children are required to attend schooling and to spend at least 10 solstices outside Sol Oas - commonly amongst the Merchants of the Apotheosis, as they have an agreement – in order to gain a respect for cultures outside their own. The capitol city of Tillsammans is located in the western part of the country, boarding EverSpring and remains the cultural hub. While there is a religious base that worships S’olär, it has dwindled over the passing solstices. Very little is known about S’olär due to the dwindling worship and the lack of interest. Those who still worship S’olär, guard their practices closely which also keeps information from circulating. History The Lunar Elves have experienced Pan-Orelisian events as well as their own histories. The Great Divide Edit A gathering where a ritual to speak to the Sun and Moon was performed by The Chosen. At the end the Deities noted the differences between those who followed the Moon and those who followed the Sun. Suddenly, after the Deities snickered, half of the elves were Bleached and Half were Scorched. Thus they can no longer exist peacefully together and are almost constantly at each other's throats. Year 10014 Edit Darkfell: There was an alarming amount of Undead that fall, until one day the world went dark for a day and then never got above twilight levels of light for an entire winter. Planar War: That spring there were very odd, even mythogolical, creatures around, such as Dragons or Reapers. This lasted for a short time until it, too stopped suddenly. Year 10015 Edit Contsellations: The constellations disappeared from the sky for about a month in the beginning of the spring. The Fel Invasion: At the end of spring a large, glowing, green tear appeared in the sky for three days before closing. A new type of demon appeared, called the Fel. Further/Related Information N/A at this time. Category:Playable Races